The Fever: A Different Take
by HyperionX
Summary: A strange sickness has been spreading across Ponyville. Of all the ponies and creatures, the fox is the most affected. There's just one thing. He's not even sick! So what is causing our poor little fox to be so troubled? This is the original story idea, until it went through a number of revisions for various reasons.
1. Stage Two

**_(2/15/16)_ PLEASE READ: Sorry about that. I made a mistake of updating this story instead of another one, which was the right one. So, no updates for this one. False alarm.**

* * *

Tails was walking around Ponyville. The fox ended up in this world just a few days back and he has discovered many things that never existed back in his own world. He felt like a tourist, getting fascinated by these discoveries, as well as gaining more knowledge.

As he was walking, he saw a certain farmer pony setting up a stall to sell apples. "Hey Applejack! Need some help?" He asked.

Applejack was still arranging the apples. "It's alright sugarcube! Ah got it!" When she looked at the fox, she noticed he looked a little different.

Tails saw her staring at him. "Hey Applejack? You okay?" he asked.

Applejack snapped out of her trance. "Sorry about that. Hey, since yer the first one to come to mah stall, how about Ah give you an apple for free?" She got one of her apples and handed it to Tails. When her hoof came in contact with his hand, she felt so happy inside, and the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach.

Tails thanked Applejack and started walking, hoping to explore more of the town.

Applejack just sat there by her stall, a blush forming on her cheeks as she sighed dreamily at the fox.

In the distance, Tails saw a certain little dragon running towards him. The dragon stopped for awhile to catch his breath.

"Tails!... Listen, have you noticed anything strange about Twilight lately?" Spike asked. It was obvious in his voice how exhausted he was.

"What do you mean Spike?" Tails replied. He noticed the forming frown on the dragon's face.

"I don't know, for these past few days, she's been acting weird, and it's making me sad." Spike continued. "It's like she's trying to avoid me. Whenever I do my chores, she asks me to go outside and do something to pass the time. Whenever I try to look at her, she quickly looks away. But I swear, I didn't do anything wrong!" The dragon felt really depressed.

Tails was saddened by what he heard. But he had an idea. "Maybe I can go talk to her." he smiled.

The dragon smiled. "Thanks Tails. But I can't go with you."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"I still have some things to settle." He scowled.

The fox nodded and ran to the library.

"I'm gonna win this time Cream. The Staring Contest Champion title will be mine!" He laughed evilly.

Tails arrived outside the library and he opened the door. The library was messed up. Books were all over the place, pieces of papers were scattered, and the furniture were all disorganized. It's as if a tornado went through.

"Twilight? What happened here?!" Tails said. Twilight was facing back.

She recognized his voice. "Tails! Don't look at me." She didn't turn around, focusing on the book she was reading.

"I just came here because ummm Spike told me that you've been ignoring him lately." Tails said.

"I'm only doing that because I must not have any eye to eye contact with anyone who is of the opposite gender." Twilight said. In her mind, she wanted Tails to go so bad. She didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"But why?" Tails asked.

Twilight carried the opened book using her horn so to not see Tails and gave it to him.

Tails read the book title. "Ponyville's Records of Diseases, Viruses, and Abnormalities. By Dr. Sour Medicine."

He chuckled. "Hehe, 'Sour' Medicine."

He went back to the page where the book was left on. He read the contents in his mind.

 _The Evol Fever._

 _Evol? Is that supposed to Evil? Or just a shorter way of saying Evolve?_ He thought. He continued reading.

 _This particular sickness is caused by unknown reasons. The earliest record of this sickness was during the Maneaissance Period. From the observations, only females are affected by this disease._

Tails paused for awhile. He chuckled. _Maneaissance_? He continued reading.

 _Physically, there is no difference when a pony has the fever versus when they don't have it. However, there are noticeable changes in behavior, such as: a sudden liking on a pony or creature of the opposite gender for no reason, with the exception of small animals, such as those taken care by a pink-maned pegasus who is rather shy. These first signs usually happen when they make eye to eye contact on the first male pony or creature they see for at least one second._

Tails narrowed his eyes. _Well those were oddly specific._

 _These are the first signs that a mare may possibly have caught the sickness. When a mare with the Evol fever starts getting a headache, this is when the second stage of the fever starts. Take note that there's a fifty percent chance that the sick mare may not have a headache; it just suddenly evolves to the second stage._

Tails was getting rather weirded out. _This is the weirdest fever ever._ He saw a note at the bottom of the page.

 _Another thing, one of the first signs that they have this fever is when they will prevent their "crush" from knowing the cure._

He saw another note.

 _By the way, the cure is-_

Tails was interrupted when Twilight levitated the book and brought it back to her. She giggled. "You must be a slow reader if you aren't done reading by now." She said, still focusing on the book. The fever was starting to take an effect on her, but she was still able to control herself.

With her unusual action, the fox confirmed that she indeed had the fever. "Ummm Twilight, I think I should just go. Get well soon okay?" Tails walked towards the door. He thought the situation felt similar to what happened earlier.

A fight was occurring within Twilight. She was relieved that Tails was leaving, but the fever wanted him to stay. It wanted her to look at him. _No! I can't! I'm not going to do it! I…_ The fever's effects won over her. She turned around, her magic dissipating, making the book fall to the ground. "Tails! Wait!"

Out of impulse, Tails turned around. "What is it Twilight?"

Twilight made with eye contact with the fox as she went closer to him, an innocent grin forming on her face. _He's so cute!_ She was squealing inside.

Tails' eyes widened. _M-more than one second?!_

Twilight's grin disappeared as she shook her head. She returned to her normal self for awhile and quickly realized what was happening. "Oh no…" She backed away from Tails.

"E-exactly…" Tails said, concerned for himself and for Twilight. But it was too late.

Twilight's head started to hurt. She put her hoof on it.

Only one thought came into Tails' mind. _Uh oh…_

The fever has now developed to the second stage. It was now in full control. She opened her eyes and saw the fox. There was this weird sparkle in her eyes; no pun intended. Her face lit up. _Oh my…_ She sighed dreamily. "Why h-hello there…Tails…" Just saying his name made her heart beat faster. Her cheeks blushed.

Tails was startled. "H-hi?" He was afraid of what he thought was gonna happen next.

Twilight gulped. She was rather nervous around her new-found "crush". But she thought it was time to tell him what she feels. She nervously said, "T-Tails, I know you're from a different world… but w-would it be okay if I will be… y-your uhhh… special somepony?" she smiled sheepishly.

Tails just stood there in shock. "I uhhh…" He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Twilight by saying no, but saying yes will only cause him more trouble.

Twilight just listened there, smiling in anticipation of his answer. "Well?" She went closer to him, hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry Twilight but I can't accept that." Tails said.

Twilight's ears drooped, saddened by his answer. She held his hand with her hoof. "Please Tails! I promise to be the best marefriend ever! Please give me a chance!" she begged.

Tails was saddened, but he didn't give in. "Sorry Twilight but this isn't you. That's the virus talking."

Twilight laughed. "What are you talking about Tails? I just find you really nice and… cute…" The last word came out as an embarrassed whisper.

Tails didn't expect that kind of response. He knew it was because of the fever, but he still found her sudden emotional shifts kind of creepy and strange. "T-Twilight?"

"Yes my little fox?" Twilight was already giving him nicknames.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you!" he smiled nervously.

Twilight squealed. "Oh this is gonna be the best day ever!" She was expecting Tails to kiss him.

Tails thought it was easier than expected. He tiptoed on his way to the door. His eyes never left Twilight to make sure. The door made a slight creak when he opened it. This made Twilight open her eyes. This made Tails stop. His eyes widened. He quickly went outside, to the other side of the door. It was so quick that he looked like some blur.

Twilight ran to the door and tried opening it, but Tails was holding it from the outside. "Oh Tailsy! Can you open the door for me please?" she asked.

"Sorry Twilight. I'd open the door, if you weren't sick!" he replied.

Twilight tried opening the door using magic, but she couldn't. Something was wrong with her horn; another symptom of the fever.

After awhile, Twilight heard silence. Tails already left. She was saddened by this, but she's not stopping now. _I'll find you yet my adorable little fox!_ She giggled.

* * *

 **This will only be one chapter. I'm just showing you how the story originally went.**

 **Unless, you liked this one more? Please let me know. I might continue it. :)**


	2. The Cellar Trap

**This story will be continued! :)**

* * *

Tails had just recovered after falling from a cliff that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. In the distance, he saw a certain farm. He can't exactly recall who lived there, as he only ended up in this world a few days back. But there were no other houses nearby, so he decided to go there.

As he got nearer, he saw a certain pony bucking apple trees, and that's when he finally remembered. _Silly me…_ He approached the farmer pony. "Applejack, you gotta help me! Twilight's chasing me!" he said.

Applejack saw her favorite fox once again. She grinned. "Hello there Tails! What'd ya say about Twilight again?" She continued grinning at the fox.

Tails was oblivious to the love struck grin of the farmer pony as he looked at the tree beside them and replied, "Twilight caught the Evol fever, and now, she fell 'in love' with me!" he looked around, making sure the lavender mare wasn't anywhere nearby. "I have to be careful…"

"Who wouldn't fall in love with a fox like ya…" Applejack mumbled.

"What?" Tails asked.

Applejack quickly replied, "N-nothin'. Hey, Ah know a place where ya can hide from Twilight for now." Applejack said.

"Really? Thanks Applejack!" he hugged her.

Applejack closed her eyes and smiled, feeling satisfied at the fox's touch. She blushed lightly. She regained her composure. "Okay, follow me!" Tails followed her from behind.

Applejack opened a door from the ground, and they went down a couple of stairs. It was the apple cellar. "You can hide here Tails." The actual reason she chose this place was so she could be alone with her cute little fox.

Tails was amazed at the cellar. It had enough lights for the room to be well-lit. There were many open shelves on the walls of the room. Each shelf had at least three empty glass bottles, that had a label on it. "Ponyville's Best Apple Cider." Tails read out loud. He saw some little text at the bottom. "Buy now for only thirty bits!" He wasn't sure whether that was expensive or not, still unfamiliar with the currency here. He went to another corner and saw one glass bottle filled with the cider. He was eager to find out what it tasted like, but he knew he was seriously under aged. "Maybe next time…" He went around to another corner. This corner had some of the finest looking apples ever harvested, but Tails was able to restrain himself from getting it. His interest was peaking as he continued looking around.

Applejack just stared at the curious fox, her love struck smile showing. She went towards the fox. When she was near him, she blushed. "Hey uhh Tails, can Ah ask you somethin'?"

Tails turned around to look at Applejack. "What is it Applejack?"

"Ya know, when ya arrived here, my life has been so much happier than it ever was before…" Applejack confessed. She blushed harder.

Tails felt this situation was too familiar. "Uhhh… Applejack?" His anxiety was beginning to attack him.

Applejack held his right hand. "And that's why Ah believe yer the perfect coltfriend for me. Well in this case, a foxfriend."

Tails realized that Applejack was also sick with the same fever as Twilight.

She took off her hat and put it on Tails. "What do ya say, partner?" She smiled sheepishly.

The fact that she made him wear her hat could tell she was serious about it. Yeah, but it's really all just the fever.

Tails took off the hat and placed it back on Applejack. He looked down at the floor, and laughed "Oh Applejack! That's really funny of you!" His expression suddenly changed to a serious one. "But no! The fever is making you all love crazy!"

Applejack giggled. "Oh Tails, Ah sure am crazy for ya!"

Tails ran to the cellar door, but Applejack was able to grab his feet, making him trip. She pulled him down the stairs. She went up the stairs and closed the cellar door. She went back down. "Oh ya ain't goin' nowhere, you adorable fox! Yer stayin' here, with me!" she grinned.

Tails was shaking. He slowly stood up and ran to the corner with the apples. "S-stay away Applejack! Or else… I'll uhh…" he quickly grabbed one of the apples and said, "I'll eat this apple!"

Applejack just smiled. "That's alright sugarcube! I was saving that for ya anyway!"

Tails suddenly had an idea. He took a bite on the apple. "Hey, wanna share this with me?" he smiled nervously.

Applejack's smile grew wider. "Oh of course!" It wasn't just because of the apple that she was happy. It was also because her "crush" was offering something to her. She approached the fox.

When she opened her mouth, Tails pushed the apple. Applejack looked like one of those pigs. Tails ran quickly to the door, but it was locked. He kept on moving the handle, but it didn't budge.

Applejack was able to spit the apple out. "Sugarcube, why are ya leaving me? Don't ya love me too?" her ears drooped.

Tails said as he desperately tries to open the door, "I do Applejack, but as a friend!"

Suddenly, the door opened, but there was an aura around it.

"What is going on he-AHH!"

The pony was surprised when Tails ran out the cellar door. The fox quickly closed it. "Sorry Rarity!" Tails had a pretty delayed realization. "Rarity? Rarity! I'm so glad to see you!"

"G-glad to see you too, Tails. I just want to ask, why do you look so… tired?" Rarity said.

"We have to get away from here! Applejack's sick!" Tails said.

Germs, filth, viruses, dirt. Any word related to the word "sick" came into Rarity's mind and she agreed with him without even thinking it through. Both of them headed to the Carousel Boutique.

* * *

 **This chapter was pretty short compared to the previous one. Sorry about that.**


	3. A Cute Twist

Tails and Rarity arrived at the Carousel Boutique. They sat down on the chairs. Rarity spoke up. "So darling, let me ask again. Why do you look so tired? Is there something wrong?" She was concerned for the fox.

"I told you Rarity, Applejack's sick. She has the so called 'Evol' fever." He was sick of saying it. Talk about irony. The way it sounded was weird for the fox. "Seriously, what kind of name is that?"

"Yes, it does sound rather weird to say. Anyways, let's proceed to the more serious matter. How did Applejack get this fever?" Rarity said.

"I don't really know, when we got to the cellar, she was already like that. I'm not sure if she got it from Twilight though."

This surprised Rarity. "Twilight has the fever too?"

Tails nodded. "Yes." Something hit him. He raised one of his eyebrows. "Wait a minute, how do I know if you're sick too? That you're just pretending to be not sick?" He looked at her in a curious way.

"Oh darling, I can assure you I am not sick. I always keep this place and myself clean and sanitary." She proudly said.

"Well, let me ask you something. Do you find me cute?" he asked without hesitation.

Rarity blushed lightly but that didn't stop her from answering his question. "Well, I'm sure many other ponies will find you cute as well, because… you really are!" she grinned nervously. She was right. Even back in his own world, many people found Tails to be cute. His kindness and intelligence just made it overflow.

"Hmmm…" Tails eyed her suspiciously. But he knew his next question will reveal everything. He smirked. "Next question…" he chuckled mischievously.

Rarity became nervous at the sudden smirk on the fox's face, as well as that chuckle.

Tails dropped the million dollar question. "Do you want me to be your coltfriend? Well in this case, a foxfriend?"

Rarity returned the smirk. It was an easy question for her. "You'll have to impress me first, Tails. Besides, you're new here. We'll have to know each other better first."

The fox was so relieved. He sighed. "So you're not sick after all. Yes!" He smiled. Finally, he was able to take a break for once.

Rarity just went with it. She was still unfamiliar with the effects of the fever. "I told you Tails. You really should trust me more." Rarity said.

Tails gave a nervous smile. "Sorry. Do you mind if I stay here, you know, hide from those two?"

Rarity nodded. "I don't mind at all. Besides, you might catch the fever."

"Oh don't worry, it only affects girls." Tails said.

Rarity's eyes widened. "Well that's… reassuring…" She sarcastically said.

Tails brought out the book by Dr. Sour Medicine from his brown backpack.

Rarity looked at him, very confused. "Wait a minute, did you have that bag with you the whole time?"

"Yeah, I brought this with me ever since this morning. Why?" Tails asked.

Rarity took a second before responding. "Oh, no reason. So what's that book you're holding?"

"It has information about the fever." He flipped the pages until he found the page that contained details about the fever. "Here." He handed her the book, but she just used her horn to levitate it to read it.

Rarity went back to her chair and read the page, while Tails wandered around the boutique. It was the first time he had a close look at the place. He saw one of the carousel-themed areas with the three mirrors, as well as the mannequin, which he found a little scary. But nothing will scare him more than thunder. He found Rarity's home pretty neat.

A few minutes later, Rarity finished reading the book and gave it back to Tails, who put it back in his backpack. That was a lot of backs.

Anyways, Rarity said, "It is rather a strange fever. It's the first time I've heard of a sickness that causes a pony to act like that." She suddenly remembered her two friends who currently have it. "Oh poor Twilight and Applejack! I wonder if they're even aware of what they're doing!"

"From the looks of it, I don't think they are." Tails replied. "Wait a second, it says there that mares who can cast magic are the ones who are first affected. So why don't you have it?"

"Why, do you want me to have it?" She smirked.

Tails facepalmed for asking such a question. It seems he was still having trust issues. "Never mind."

Rarity chuckled. "So umm how do we find out the cure? I-is there even one?" She asked.

"Wait, isn't it in the book? Didn't you see it when you read it?" Tails asked.

"Sorry, but it's not there." Rarity frowned.

"What!?" He got the book from his backpack. He went to the page about the fever. "I know it's here. Twilight just interrupted me when I was about to read it." He saw the bottom of the page, and a portion of it was missing. It was ripped. "It can't be!" Tails panicked. "How do we stop this now?! What are we gonna do?! I don't wanna be chased by two girls forever!" He fell to his knees and did a dramatic "Nooooooooo!"

"Tails calm down! We will find this missing portion alright?" Rarity reassured the fox.

"You ripped it didn't you?" Tails wasn't thinking things through due to his anxiety.

Rarity gasped. "Now don't you go accuse me of that! I already told you I'm not sick, so I would never rip that page!" She glared at the fox.

"Sorry…" Tails said.

Rarity thought she went a little too rough on the fox. "I… I'm sorry for my outburst too." She gave him a little hug, which helped the fox calm down.

"Thanks Rarity." Tails got up from his knees. "This only means one thing then. The missing part must be with Twilight!"

Rarity asked, "So, you must be planning to go out and find it then?"

Tails said, "Well, maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt."

Rarity smiled. "While you're resting, I will continue making dresses."

Tails forgot something to tell her. "Hey Rarity? Thanks for saving me back there." He smiled.

"Well darling, I was just there at the right time." She smiled. She got her glasses.

Tails was curious. "What were you doing there anyway?"

Rarity adjusted her glasses. "Applejack asked me to help her with something."

"Oh. I guess that was a good thing then huh?" Tails chuckled.

Rarity chuckled. "I guess it was, Tails." She started making her dresses.

* * *

Some minutes have passed. Tails was learning more about the fever. "So the fever may also cause short-term memory loss. This thing sure has a lot of symptoms, it's ridiculous…" He put the book back in his bag.

Rarity, who was sewing a dress, replied, "That's why I always keep myself clean. I don't ever want to get sick."

They heard a room door open. Tails, who was sitting on a chair, turned his head to see who it was.

It was Sweetie Belle. "Hi sis!"

Rarity greeted her. "Hey Sweetie Belle." She smiled.

Sweetie Belle turned her head and saw the yellow fox. "Oh, hello Tails! It's so good to see you!"

Tails replied, "Hey Sweetie Belle! Good to see you too!"

Sweetie Belle approached him and asked, "Hey Tails, let's play Monopony in my room!"

"Monopony? Isn't that the game that victimizes friendships?" Tails said.

She looked confused. "What? I played with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, and we're still friends." Sweetie Belle said.

 _I guess their version of Monopoly is a friendship-friendly one._ "Okay then, let's play!" he grinned. _Maybe this will get that fever trouble out of my mind for now. Man, I need a timeout..._

Sweetie Belle led the way to her room. When they entered the room, Tails asked, "Nice room you got here Sweetie Belle."

"Thanks Tails!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"So, where's that board game?" Tails asked.

"What are you talking about Tails?" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"What? Didn't you want to…?" He suddenly remembered what he read from the book. _NOT THIS AGAIN!_

Sweetie Belle quickly pinned Tails by the door, putting her hooves on the door, just above Tails' shoulders. She grinned. "You are the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She closed her eyes as she nuzzled his cheek adorably. Now others would find this scene very cute, but the fox didn't.

Tails flinched his head and closed his eyes. "Please have mercy on my soul…" he said in a panicked whisper. Talk about overreacting.

Sweetie Belle said while still nuzzling his cheek, "Hey Tails, will you be my coltfriend -er- I mean foxfriend? She stopped nuzzling him and did the puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

Tails looked at Sweetie Belle and accepted her challenge. "Will you let go of me? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" He also did the puppy eyes.

The battle of the puppy eyes has begun.

Sweetie Belle's room changed to an arena ring and an imaginary audience appeared around with the ambience being their cheers. "Looks like the two are still going strong folks!" A stallion announcer said.

They were both in a tie. Sweetie Belle had to do something to win over him.

"Oh will you look at that folks! Sweetie Belle added an extra sparkle on her puppy eyes!" The announcer said.

Half of the audience cheered for her, while the others cheered for Tails.

"Oh! Tails did the same! This is becoming an intense fight people!"

A few seconds later, Sweetie Belle was already struggling.

"Oh no! Looks like Sweetie Belle is losing!"

One mare from the bleachers threw her popcorn on the floor. "Oh come on! I didn't pay to watch Sweetie Belle lose! She's so much cuter than that fox!" she scowled.

"Who cares what you think?! We don't even exist anyway." Another mare said. "Tails is so much cuter than her!" she glared at the Sweetie Belle fan.

"Why you little hypocrite!" The filly fan tackled the fox fan and both of them got into a fight.

Sweetie Belle had one chance left.

"This is it folks! Sweetie Belle's final move! The Ultimate Sparkle! Whoa! That's the most number of sparkles I've seen in just one pair of eyes!"

"Pleeeaaase Tails?" But Sweetie Belle still was no match for Tails' cute puppy eyes.

"Sorry Sweetie Belle but no." Tails said.

The imaginary setting and audience disappeared. Tails was still pinned by Sweetie Belle, by the door.

Sweetie Belle said, "Oh come on Tails! We're the perfect match! See? We're both cute!" she displayed her cute smile and did a squee.

Tails had another plan. "Hey look, it's your cutie mark of gullibility!"

Sweetie set her hooves down. "What?! Really?!" She got excited. She looked back at her flank, but there was nothing. "Hey you tricked me!" She looked back to where Tails was, but he wasn't there anymore.

Tails got out of the room and closed the door. He cowered beside Rarity. "Sweetie Belle has the fever!"

Rarity gasped. She stopped using the sewing machine. "Are you sure? I thought mares can be the only ones affected?"

"Apparently they were wrong!" Tails replied.

Sweetie Belle opened the door and smiled lovingly when she saw Tails. "Why'd you leave me Tails?"

"Let's get out of here Rarity!" Tails said. He got his bag. The mare agreed and took off her glasses, and they both ran for the door.

Sweetie Belle was quick however, and was able to hug the fox. "Oh you're not getting away from me you cutie!" She giggled. She nuzzled her nose against his.

Rarity was smart enough to not go near her little sister, knowing that physical contact is the most likely reason for catching the Evol fever. "Sweetie Belle! Let go of Tails this instant!" She narrowed her eyes.

Sweetie Belle answered in a childish way. "But I don't wanna!" She continued hugging and nuzzling the fox.

"Then you leave me no choice." She used her horn to levitate Sweetie Belle just a bit off the ground, enough for Tails to get away. "You go first Tails."

Tails ran outside the boutique and waited for Rarity.

"Sorry Sweetie Belle, but it's for your own good." She told Sweetie Belle, who was still being levitated.

Rarity ran to the door and set her little sister down. She locked the door from outside using her magic. Sweetie Belle wanted to go out. She banged on the door. "Come on let me out! All I want is a hug from Tails! Maybe even a kiss…" she blushed. Silence followed. "Hello? Sis? Tails? Anypony? Oh man…" She looked out the window and saw no one there anymore. She sat down on the floor, with her ears drooped.

Outside the boutique, Tails had a deadpan expression on his face. "Three girls. Three girls are chasing me…"

Rarity patted his shoulder. "It's alright Tails. When we find the cure, it will all be over."

Tails looked down on the ground. "I hope you're right. That cure better not be something almost impossible to get."

They headed straight for the Golden Oak Library.

* * *

 **You missed something! Now go read the previous chapters and imagine Tails with his backpack now! Just kidding!**

 **I don't know why, but I kept laughing when I was writing Tails and Sweetie Belle's part when they were in her room.**

 **Overall, I really had fun writing this chapter! :)**


	4. False Colors

**This chapter is kind of a mixed bag.**

 **That was totally not a reference to** _ **Acts Of Randomness**_ **, or is it?**

 **Please know that the horizontal lines play a vital role here. It will help avoid confusion.**

 **To avoid confusion further, words in italics** _ **within**_ **character speeches are meant for emphasis; others are for characters' thoughts.**

 **We good? Okay, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Tails and Rarity were walking in the streets of Ponyville.

Tails groaned. "Hey Rarity? Can we go to Pinkie's first? I'm getting hungry." He said, rubbing his little tummy.

"I suppose a little snack wouldn't hurt. But don't you want to find out the cure soon?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight's gonna go run at me when we go to the library anyway. It can _definitely_ wait." Tails replied.

"If you say so."

Just a few moments later, they see a familiar blue blur coming towards them.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said with happiness.

Sonic looked a little tense. "H-hey buddy. Is Rainbow Dash nearby?" He glanced left and right.

"No Sonic, we haven't seen her either." Rarity said.

Sonic sighed. "Oh what a _relief_!"

The fox and the mare looked at each other, confused, then looked back at the hedgehog. "Something wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Rainbow Dash just won't stop chasing me!"

"Maybe she just wants to race with you Sonic." Tails said.

"I would've agreed right away if that was the case, but it's not. She never acted like this before!" Sonic looked very alert as he looked around, making sure the Pegasus wasn't there. "There's just something about her smile that's freaking me out." He looked scared. He was even sweating a little. "Is this Rainbow Dash's true colors?"

Tails thought Sonic's situation was familiar. He came to a realization. He facepalmed. "Oh no… so Rainbow Dash has it too…"

Sonic was confused. "Huh?"

Tails kept a straight face as he told Sonic, "Let me guess, she acts all shy around you, she blushes when she's near you, and finally, she confesses that she likes you and that she wants to be your special someone?"

Sonic was amazed. "Whoa. How'd you know buddy?"

Tails said in a bored expression, "Because three girls are chasing me too…" He explained. "Sonic, Rainbow Dash also has the Evol fever, and the effects are those sudden changes in her behavior. Developing a 'crush' is one of them, which then turns to 'falling in love'."

Sonic said, "What a strange sickness. Is there a cure for it?" _Please tell me there is…_ But the hedgehog was a little relieved that all of that was because of the fever. So Rainbow Dash doesn't really have a crush on the hedgehog, and he was hoping that would remain true. He really didn't want to be involved in some kind of romantic relationship.

"Well there is, but we're still finding it." Rarity said.

There was just something Tails was confused about. "How did she even get that? I was just with her like an hour ago!"

Time suddenly stopped and went back a few hours ago…

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Tails was already hanging out with one of the ponies. It was none other than Rainbow Dash. She was the pony who he got along with pretty quick in a manner of days. The main reason was that she resembled his best friend and brother, Sonic the hedgehog, a lot. From the way she acted, her speed, even if Sonic is a little faster, she could pretty much be the female and ponified version of Sonic and vice versa. He had to admit, she was really cool. Maybe even way past cool.

As they were walking a lone dirt pathway, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Hey Tails, can you keep a secret?"

Tails' ears perked up at her question. Of all her friends she can ask, it had to be him. This made the fox wonder, but he had one clue why. "What is it Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash was a little hesitant to say it. She looked rather tense. "I t-think Sonic is faster than me, and I can't beat him." She frowned.

That was not what Tails was expecting, at least half of it. He thought the Pegasus was going to admit she actually liked his best friend. It made sense for many reasons. They were both fast, the way they acted were pretty similar, and they just loved speed in general. Because of her answer, he sweat dropped. "How is that a secret, exactly?"

Rainbow Dash replied, "I've never admitted to anypony about any of my rivals being faster than me."

Tails was startled for a moment.

Rainbow continued, "I'm always aiming for first, okay? But how can I be first when it's impossible for me to beat Sonic…" she felt sad. Her ears drooped as she looked down at the ground.

Tails was a little angry at her for her belief that being first was the most important thing in the world. "Stop thinking like that Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow looked up at him, surprised by his sudden change in tone.

Tails said, "You and Sonic are different. You guys have your own unique styles. Yes, he maybe faster than you, but that doesn't really matter. You will always be the 'Faster Flier in Equestria' for many reasons, not just because Sonic can't fly and that he's not from here."

Rainbow Dash frowned. _Maybe he's right…_

Tails continued. "You should be happy. Of all the ponies in this world, you got the title, because you deserve it! Besides, I don't think it's possible for Sonic to do that 'Sonic Rainboom' thing you're talking about." He sighed. "All I'm trying to say is, winning isn't everything."

Rainbow Dash was shocked at the fox's long spout. But it made her relieved. She looked at Tails. "Thank you Tails. It really made me feel better." She hugged the fox.

When they let go of the embrace, Tails decided to lighten up the mood and tease her. "You know, I thought you were gonna admit that you liked Sonic, you know, as in _more_ than a friend." He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

Rainbow Dash blushed lightly. "I-I'm not really into the mushy romance-y stuff."

Tails decided to stop teasing. He smiled. "Oh, that's okay. Sonic is also not much into those stuff. Like what he always tells me, he prefers to be free like the wind, you know?"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Glad to know. By the way, you can just call me Dashie." Suddenly, she started coughing. "Oh man, what was that?"

She coughed even more, each sounding worse. She held her chest as she coughed.

Tails was starting to get worried. "Rainbow? Are you okay?" His eyes widened. "Wait, are you allergic to romance? I'm really sorry! I'm sorry for bringing it up!" He begged.

Rainbow stopped coughing, but her nose became stuffy. She snuffled between a word or two. "I really don't- know why I got sick- all of a sudden." Her voice sounded a little different due to her runny nose. Only now did she react to what Tails said. "I'm not- allergic to romance!?"

Tails chuckled nervously. "Oh, my bad. M-maybe you should go home and rest, umm, Dashie." He'll have to get used to saying her nickname.

Dash retorted as she still snuffled between words. "A little cold- won't stop me! Staying at home is boring anyway!"

"Well I better go Dashie. Get well soon!" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails!" They both waved goodbye.

As soon as Tails left, Rainbow Dash frowned. For some reason, her nose wasn't runny anymore, but she ignored it. "Maybe I should apologize to Sonic, for all those mean things I said to him…" Because of being second place in terms of speed, she despised the hedgehog. Now that she thought about it, it was really dumb and foolish of her to hate the hedgehog for that reason. Now was her chance to say sorry. She took off and looked for the hedgehog.

* * *

Rarity said, "Maybe she went to Twilight's."

Tails shook his head. "I don't think so. I had to go to her place after, because Spike told me."

Rarity's eyes widened a little. "What did Spikey-wikey tell you?"

"That Twilight has been acting different lately, which later turned out to be because of the fever." Tails said, still remembering that troubling experience, the one that started it all. Only now did he realize something else. "Wait a minute! So Rainbow didn't have the usual cold! She might actually be the first one to have that fever!"

Rarity asked, "What do you mean darling?"

Tails replied, "When I was hanging out with uhh, Dashie, she suddenly had a bad cough and a runny nose!"

Rarity said, "Then that book was correct! It really is difficult to tell if one has the Evol fever, but this time it's because there are many different early signs. This fever really is confusing to track." She sighed.

"That's right. " Tails said.

Sonic was getting more anxious every passing moment. "Okay, I gotta go hide fast. See you two later. And good luck finding the cure!" He quickly ran off, leaving a trail of dust and smoke.

"Well that was fast indeed." Rarity said.

Just a few moments after, the two heard a certain voice. "Soooooooooniiiiiiiiic! Where are youuuuuuuuu~?" She sounded really happy, eager to find who she wanted to look for.

But it wasn't the pink hedgehog.

"Is that Rainbow Dash?" Rarity said. They looked up and saw the Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash looked down and noticed the two. She flew down and landed in front of them. "Hey guys, have you seen ummm… S-Sonic?" she shyly said the hedgehog's name. The reason was already obvious for the two listeners.

Rarity smirked, thinking of playing with the Pegasus for awhile. "So darling, why are you looking for Sonic?"

Rainbow Dash looked away from the two, embarrassed by the question. She blushed and put a hoof behind her head. "I… just wanna ask him… something…" she smiled sheepishly.

"Would you mind telling us darling?" Rarity smiled. She was having fun. But she was careful not to get too close to the Pegasus, knowing she was sick with that particular fever.

"J-just don't tell anypony else, okay?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course. That's a pinkie promise." Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash couldn't contain it anymore and she let it all out. "He's just so awesome! Everything he does is cool! Yes, I admit it, I love Sonic the hedgehog! And why did I only notice now how cute he looked?!" She squealed, which was unusual for her. "He's just… just so…" she sighed dreamily and blushed. She was like one of those fan girls. She collapsed to the ground with a love struck smile on her face. "He's so awesome…" She giggled shyly.

Rarity was amused at how the fever affected Rainbow's actions. It was far different from how she usually acted. But what caught her attention the most was that giggle. _Oh dear… looks like Rainbow Dash has really 'fallen head over hooves' for Sonic._ She chuckled.

Tails played along. "Well… we did see Sonic pass by…" he looked at Rarity and smirked, which the mare returned, already have figured out what the fox was going at.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. She quickly got up and went close to the fox, and held his shoulders. "Really?! Tell me where! Please!"

"I think he went… there." He pointed to the direction opposite where Sonic really went.

"Yes! Thanks Tails! Here I come my little Sonikkuuuu~!" She flew off and looked for the hedgehog.

 _Oh man, Amy's going to be so mad when she hears Dashie calling Sonic like that._ Tails thought.

Rarity couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my! I've never seen Rainbow Dash act all so girly!"

Tails chuckled. "You know, she told me that she wasn't into romance-y stuff, yet look at her now. Well to be fair, it's not really her fault."

"Well Tails, we better get going. I actually am getting hungry too."

"Did Rainbow Dash manage to touch you in any place?" Tails asked.

Rarity blushed at his question. "C-can you please form your sentences better? Others might misinterpret it…"

The innocent young fox was confused. "What?"

"Never mind. No, she didn't have any physical contact. Now can we go?"

"Just making sure." Tails said.

The two headed to Sugarcube Corner.


	5. Tents

**Sorry for the long wait. Well here it is. This is the longest chapter yet.**

* * *

As they were walking, Tails asked, "Hey Rarity, who does Sweetie Belle go out with?" He still doesn't know everyone here well enough. It only made him curious.

Rarity replied, "She hangs out with her friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo. They call themselves the CMC."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "CMC?"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders. They're still looking for their cutie marks."

"Oh, you mean that tattoo on your umm, flank?" Tails said.

"Y-yes." Rarity blushed lightly.

The fox's young age proved his innocence, unaware to what he said may have been a little weird. "Well if she's sick, then most likely those other two could have it too."

"I hope that's not the case." Rarity sighed.

"Hey we're here!" Tails smiled.

He and Rarity arrived at Sugarcube Corner, and went inside the bakery. Tails' eyes widened at who he saw. He saw Applejack talking to Pinkie Pie. "R-R-Rarity?" He whispered to the white unicorn and pointed at the farmer pony.

Both slowly walked backwards to the door of the bakery, until Pinkie noticed them.

She waved at them. "Oh hey Tails! Rarity!"

The fox and the white unicorn's pupils shrunk. They just wanted to burst at Pinkie for breaking their stealth.

Applejack turned around and grinned as soon as she saw the fox. "Tails! Ah knew you'd look for me! Now how about ya and me go back to the farm?"

Tails panicked. "NEVER MIND I'M NOT HUNGRY ANYMORE!"

The two ran for the door. When they were outside, Rarity used her magic to lock the door.

Applejack ran straight for the door, only to hit her head as it was locked. She shook her head to recover. She looked out the door, and saw the unicorn and the fox run away. She sat down and her ears drooped. "Why Tails…?"

Knuckles was also in the bakery, thinking of trying out the goods there. "Hey Pinkie, can I try that chocolate cupcake? Sonic told me it's really good." _Heh, as if. The only thing he considers good food are chili dogs…_

"Okey dokey lokey coming right up!" Pinkie said.

After a few moments of waiting, Knuckles' cupcake was ready. "Here you go sweetie!" Pinkie joyfully said.

"Uhh, thanks." Knuckles looked at his newly baked cupcake. Even he admits it looks really good. His mouth watered at the sight. He started eating it. _I can't believe it, Sonic's right!_

As he was eating, he noticed at the corner of his eye a pink object. He looked up and saw the pink object to be Pinkie Pie, staring at him in a rather loving way, with her hooves under her cheeks. "Do you mind?"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Sorry. You just look so cute when you eat."

Knuckles sweat dropped. "R-right…" he continued eating, ignoring the party pony who still continued staring.

Suddenly, Pinkie put her hoof over his hand, grinning at him.

Knuckles found this to be getting awkward. "Okay I think I'll just leave now." He pushed the chair back and stood up. "Thanks anyway."

Pinkie blocked his away. "Why are you leaving so soon sweetie?"

Knuckles' reply was straight forward. "Because you're freaking me out! And stop calling me sweetie!"

"How about honey then?" Pinkie said.

"That's worse!" Knuckles slowly backed away from Pinkie. "S-stay back you cotton candy!"

Pinkie blushed lightly and giggled. "Oh is that your nickname for me? How sweet!"

Knuckles was slowly being driven crazy by the party pony ignoring what he's actually trying to express. "A-Applejack! Help me!"

Applejack was still there by the door, ignoring Knuckles' call for help. She was still emoting at the fox's desperate attempts to get far from her. But, she still remained determined. She stood up and put on a serious look. "Ah will find ya Tails. And ya'll be mine!" Midway, her expression changed to the same love-struck one, which included a giggle. She opened the door, which has been unlocked since Rarity's magic on it wore off.

"Applejack! Wait don't close that door!" Knuckles quickly ran for the door, and reached just in time before it completely closed.

Pinkie Pie just casually bounced to the door while humming happily, and started her little hunt for Knuckles.

* * *

Tails and Rarity were running, with no place to think of going to. "So where are we going now Tails?" Rarity asked, galloping.

"I don't know. Everyone probably caught that fever already. We can't go back to Ponyville." Tails replied.

The more she thought about it, the more Rarity found running away from a fever that makes a female pony "fall in love" with a male creature ridiculous. But she didn't want to betray Tails. She felt pity for him. She didn't want to give the fox even more problems.

"We'll just set up camp somewhere." Tails said.

Rarity's thoughts were interrupted by what the fox said. She started to get anxious by that word. "C-C-camp?" Her voice came out as shrill.

Tails noticed the tone in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to sleep on the dirty ground?!"

"Oh! Don't worry about that, I have a tent!" He patted his trusty backpack.

"A t-tent?" Rarity's pupils shrunk.

Tails was getting a little impatient with her complaints. "What? What's wrong with tents?"

"A-are we sharing the s-same tent?" Rarity shuffled her hooves, seemingly embarrassed by the reason being unknown, according to the fox. "I-I mean isn't one tent too s-small for us two?" She kept gushing out her thoughts.

 _I didn't even say I had only one tent._ Tails could somehow tell by the look in her eyes that what she said was not the only reason, but decided not to tell her. "But Rarity, I have two tents."

Rarity's expression instantly changed to a happy one. "Oh good, then it's settled then!"

"Now we just have to look for a good spot, and quick." The two hurried as it was already getting dark.

* * *

As the two were walking, Tails finally found a suitable camping spot. "Yes! This is the perfect place!" He got two little kits from his backpack and placed it on the ground. The kits slowly got bigger and formed into tents.

Rarity had her mouth agape. After a while, she regained composure. "That's really impressive."

"Thanks! I made it myself." Tails replied.

He also put out a mechanism which produced fire, and placed it on the ground. "Now we're really camping!" He grinned.

Rarity was really impressed with what the fox was showing. "You really are a smart fox Tails."

Tails blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Rarity."

It's been awhile since the orange sky has been replaced with darkness. The duo continued to talk for a bit. They even got to find food, even if the risk of searching at night was pretty high. It wasn't long until they got tired already.

Tails yawned. "Hey Rarity? I think we should sleep now… "

The contagious yawn affected Rarity as well. "Yes we should. Goodnight Tails." She smiled at the tired fox.

"See you tomorrow Rarity." The fox returned the sleepy smile.

The two finally went inside their respective tents, and later fell asleep.

* * *

Tails slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. It was weird, he wasn't inside his tent. In fact, the triangular shelter was gone. Just now, a little ray of light peeked through the complete darkness above. It looked like a spotlight just for the young fox. He stood up. "What's going on?"

Tails took some steps back, only to lightly hit something. That something actually reacted. "W-who's there?" Tails found that voice to be very familiar.

"Sonic?" Tails was surprised at this sudden appearance of his best friend.

"Tails? How did you end up here?"

"I don't know. But how did _you_ end up here?" Tails asked.

"I don't know either, but I have this weird feeling something's gonna come up. Let's just stick together buddy."

Tails nodded. Suddenly, a number of pairs of eyes surrounded them. To be specific, it was five pairs of eyes, each pair having a different color.

Tails and Sonic did a back to back stance, ready to take on what was coming to them. But the two were more nervous than determined to fight. The ray of light grew wider, enough to reveal the noses of who those five pairs of eyes belonged to.

The duo sighed in relied. "Oh it's just you guys!" Tails said.

One of them tackled the hedgehog, making him fall down to the ground. "Sonic! I missed you so much!" It was none other than Rainbow Dash.

"R-Rainbow?" Sonic was a little nervous.

Dash kissed him many times on the face. "We have _so_ much catching up to do!" She giggled. "Come on Sonic, let's go!" She tugged his arm.

"No! Sorry Tails, I gotta go." Sonic ran and disappeared into the darkness, with Rainbow Dash chasing him.

The remaining four looked at the fox and smiled.

"Uhhh guys? D-did you ever notice that it's all dark around us?" He laughed nervously, trying to delay what he knew was gonna happen.

"Oh Tailsy, you know, we also have a lot of catching up to do." Twilight looked at him mischievously.

"Girls, look! It's Princess Celestia!"

The four ponies quickly turned around, only to find nothing but darkness. Tails took the chance to escape.

He kept running, but he didn't know where to go. He just kept going straight, hoping to find the exit of this void. Suddenly, another ray of light appeared in front of him. Fluttershy appeared in it. Tails stopped. "F-Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy also displayed the similar mischievous smile Twilight did. "Oh Tails, I just wanna take care of you."

Tails didn't even bother saying anything and ran to a different direction.

Another spotlight appeared and this time it was Applejack. Tails' eyes widened. He skidded to a stop.

"Oh sugarcube, you're a really silly fox aren't ya? Ya know ya can't run away from love." Applejack smiled at him mischievously.

Those smiles are seriously scaring that fox.

Tails ran to another direction again. If the pattern still applies, then the last pony should appear. And it was Pinkie Pie. Tails stopped running.

Pinkie's smile was just the usual smile. She giggled. "Oh, I saw Knuckles first. You can go do whatever you were doing, running away from these spotlights in an endless void of doom."

Tails was seriously confused by her words, but the last few really scared the fox, but took the opportunity to run away.

Tails found Pinkie to be actually right. It really was an endless void, of doom. Another spotlight appeared in front of him. All the four ponies appeared this time.

Twilight said, "You can never run away from us Tails. You should know that by now." She smiled.

The four took some steps closer to the fox, slowly getting closer to him.

Tails walked back, but tripped. He used the dark floor to pull himself away. Until then, the ponies suddenly launched themselves at him.

* * *

Tails jolted his head forward, woken up by that bad dream. Realizing he was alone in the tent made him more terrified. He had already lost his drowsiness. But he had to sleep as he really wanted tomorrow to be successful, in finding the cure that is. He went outside his tent. He was actually a little reluctant of doing this, but he had no other choice. _I'm sure she's in a deep sleep right now…_

He approached Rarity's tent, and silently went inside. He noticed the unicorn stir.

Rarity opened her eyes and raised her head up to look. "T-Tails?" her voice was somewhat raspy because she was getting sleepy. She got up from her sleeping position, which was lying on her side, and sat up.

Tails sat down beside her. "Sorry Rarity, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. I wasn't asleep yet anyways."

"I-I was just-" he stopped talking when he smelled something. "R-Rarity? Why is your pillow wet?"

Rarity's mind had finally got out of low-power mode. Her eyes widened and her sleepiness was gone. How was she going to explain that to the young fox? "I-I… uhhhh…" She avoided eye contact with him, averting her eyes every time.

Tails finally recognized it. "Wait, so you drool in your sleep?" he was rather amused at this rare occurrence. Could this be the "other reason"?

Rarity was now able to look at the fox. She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "W-what? It's not like I'm not the only one who does it… drooling and all…" Her voice got weaker as she talked. She rubbed her foreleg with her other hoof due to embarrassment.

Tails chuckled. He was rather surprised that someone like her, who prefers to look as beautiful and clean as possible would admit to doing things like this. But it made sense. She was right about everybody doing it.

Rarity blushed. "What's so funny?" She asked a question which the answer to was pretty obvious.

"It's just that I didn't expect that… especially from someone like you."

Rarity said, "Well, surely everypony _has_ a secret habit they don't realize they do…" She narrowed her eyes at the fox.

She finally decided to change the topic to avoid further embarrassment. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Tails' expression quickly changed to a sad one. He hugged Rarity, which surprised her. "I-I had a terrible dream! It was all about that fever!"

Rarity had underestimated the fever's indirect effects on Tails. She was really saddened by this. She patted his back. "There there darling, it's alright, just let it all out…"

Tails told her all about the dream. "The Mane Six were there except for you. Sonic was there too! This is how it went…"

After the explanation, Rarity asked, "So why wasn't I in the dream?"

"Maybe it's because that I know for sure you don't have it." Tails replied.

"But what about Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie?"

"I actually don't know. I mean we haven't actually seen Fluttershy yet after that outbreak. But for Pinkie, I can't say much either." Tails said.

He remembered that he actually haven't answered Rarity's question before. "Uhhh Rarity, I think you know why I came here…"

Rarity raised one of her eyebrows. "And that is?"

"I-if I could sleep next to you? J-just for tonight? Please?" Tails blushed lightly, twiddling his fingers.

Rarity blushed and looked away for awhile. There wasn't a hint of saying no to him in her mind. She knew the fox had gone through so much. If it wasn't for him, she'd probably have caught the sickness by now, and this tent wouldn't be here. With all these things, Rarity had to thank him sooner or later. "Sure Tails." She smiled.

"Thanks Rarity!" Tails hugged her, but this time, it was out of happiness.

Both of them finally lied down. Rarity tucked both her and Tails in. It was getting pretty cold during the night.

Before he closed his eyes, he noticed the worried look on the marshmallow-like unicorn's face. "Don't worry Rarity, I mean, it's thanks to you I'll be able to sleep better now. Your secret's safe with me. I promise."

Rarity flashed an embarrassed smile. "Thank you Tails."

"Just don't do it on me", Tails joked.

"Oh please, I won't do such a lousy thing. You should know that Tails." Rarity smiled.

Tails chuckled. "Good night Rarity."

"Sleep tight Tails."

Both of them finally closed their eyes and went into a deep slumber.


	6. Intruder Alert

Rarity found her sleep to be a very peaceful one. What added to this was that she knew that her little secret was safe with Tails. She really trusted that young fox, even if he was just an accidental visitor to this world. In her eyes, it was like he had this aura of absolute innocence and kindness, that he wouldn't do anything malicious. She secretly promised last night she would help him in finding that solution to his problem, which was already somehow her problem now as well, as she found the ones who got the sickness were acting like zomponies; unaware of what they're doing, and being attracted to somepony to the point where they will chase them no matter what.

She felt something weird, like her hoof was soaked in water. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see Tails gnawing at her left hoof. She saw the smile of delight on his face.

"Mmmm…. Marshmallows…" Tails mumbled in his sleep.

To a surprise, Rarity wasn't mad. She chuckled at the fox's antics. She found it to be very cute, actually, she found him to be. But she guessed it applied to everypony who would be asked the same question if they find him to be so. In her opinion, he really was a natural at being all cute. She remembered what she said earlier about him impressing her, and it seems he wasn't even trying, but she was already being impressed. She just wished he would've been a little older, maybe even the same age as her, that way, she could-

Rarity blushed at her train of thought which derailed to another direction. _What was that all about? D-did I get it? No, I can't possibly have…_

She decided to get up, hoping to recompose herself. But before she did, she stroked Tails' head with her right hoof. She smiled sweetly at him. She carefully moved his face away from her left hoof, making sure his sleep won't be interrupted. She finally got up, and got out of her tent.

She breathed in deeply, enjoying the sweet fresh air. It was seldom where she could observe and be amazed at the beautiful scenery. Mountains at the horizon, with the sun just about to rise, which painted the morning sky with a yellowish-orange hue, and animals wandering about. It was a surreal sight and feeling for the unicorn. Behind her, she heard a soft flap of the tent's fabric, indicating that the fox had already waken up from his slumber.

"Good morning Rarity…" Tails yawned and stretched his arms, still in a drowsy state. He was able to sleep well thanks to the white unicorn, regaining much energy to be able to put a smile on his face.

Rarity looked back and smiled back at the fox. "Good morning Tails. Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

Tails' couldn't help but smile even wider. "I sure did! And it was all thanks to you!"

"You're welcome Tails."

The two proceeded on eating their breakfast.

They were able to find two logs, and they both sat on them. They were facing each other. It was a quiet moment for the two, busy munching on their food, and the ambience being the animals around them.

Rarity thought it was too quiet. She took occasional glances at the fox, wishing he would speak up or something, unless she made the first move. She cleared her throat, putting her hoof down, with the food still on it. "So Tails, what are we going to do today?"

Tails stopped munching on his food, but he gave Rarity a hand signal to wait as he still chewed and swallowed the small contents already in his mouth. "We're gonna find that missing portion of the page."

Rarity smiled. "And once we get that, our problems will finally be solved."

Tails returned the smile. "Yeah! But I still can't believe we had to go camping all because of a ripped portion of a page. I mean a ripped page would've been better, but a ripped _portion_ of a page-" Tails was interrupted by Rarity.

"Now now darling, you don't want to waste your energy on talking now do you? Now how about we finish eating?"

Tails flashed an embarrassed smile. "Y-yeah, you're right. Sorry..."

* * *

They have already finished their breakfast, and they were packing up the fox's tents and that fire-making contraption.

Rarity was trying to pack up the other tent, but she was having a difficult time with it. "Okay… how do you do this…" She tried folding and compressing the tent many times, only to return to its form later. She groaned at her failure. She tried again, this time, she was able to fold it, but it was messy. It looked like a wresting fight. Rarity smirked. "Ha! I got you no- AHHHH!" she screamed as the tent launched her in the air when it unfolded, making her land in the bushes nearby.

Tails heard her and gasped. He ran to where she landed. "Rarity! Are you okay?" He offered a hand.

Rarity held his hand and got up from the bushes. "I'm okay." She tried pulling those leaves and small branches from her mane. She groaned.

"Here let me help." Tails went closer to Rarity and helped remove the foreign objects on the unicorn's mane.

"Thank you." Rarity tidied up her mane once more. "Hey Tails, what made you such a very helpful fox?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, I guess Sonic can be considered an influence. And not to mention that Dr. Eggman is always causing mayhem back in my world. I just like to help protect the citizens, you know?"

Rarity raised one of her eyebrows. "Dr. Eggman? Is that really his name?"

"That's what Sonic and I always call him because his body is shaped like an egg." Tails chuckled.

Rarity returned the chuckle. "I can actually imagine that. It is pretty funny."

Tails got his backpack, already got everything inside and ready to go. "Ready to go?"

Rarity nodded. "Lead the way mister, but where are we going?"

"We're going to Fluttershy's. We're gonna need all the help we can."

Rarity shuffled her hooves and blushed lightly. "D-do you want to hop on my back? W-we can get there faster…"

Tails stared at her, a bit shocked. "A-are you sure? I can run too."

Rarity looked away for a bit. "I-It's my way of showing my appreciation for what you did last night. I got enough energy from that breakfast anyway."

Tails smiled. "Thanks Rarity, you're so nice!" He hopped on to the unicorn's back.

Rarity blushed lightly, and smiled. "O-okay, just hold on darling, but not too tight." She started running to the direction leading to Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

Tails knocked on the cottage door. The two waited for a bit. "Hey Fluttershy? You there?" Tails asked.

The door was finally opened by the Pegasus herself. "Oh hello Tails and Rarity. Come in!" Fluttershy greeted them.

The two greeted her back. "Fluttershy dear, do you mind if I sit down on your comfy chair? I'm so exhausted…" Rarity said, panting.

"Oh not at all, please sit down." Fluttershy smiled. She faced Tails. "So what were you doing with Rarity, Tails?"

Tails said, "Umm have you heard about the Evol fever?" _I really hate that name…_

"The Evol fever?" Fluttershy asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Tails explained, "It's a fever currently in Ponyville. It makes a pony 'fall in love' with another pony of the opposite gender, and they're not even aware of it."

Fluttershy gasped. "That sounds scary." A realization hit her. "Wait, Rarity has it?! And she umm… you?"

Tails' eyes widened. "Oh! No she didn't. If she did, I would've ran away."

"Oh…" Fluttershy felt relieved.

Tails looked down. "Fluttershy, I hate to tell you but, Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash has it…"

Fluttershy gasped again. "Oh no! But how does one pony get it?"

"Well, it says in this book," he got out the said book from his backpack, "that when a mare stares at someone else for more than one second. It's really weird actually that there's a specific time." He flipped to the page about the fever and handed the book to Fluttershy.

She read the contents, and noticed the bottom. "There's a missing part of the page." Her eyes widened. "D-did I rip it? Oh my, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" She frowned.

Tails had to react quickly. "No no no it's okay Fluttershy! The page was already ripped before. We're just finding it now."

Fluttershy said, "Oh… but I don't think it's here."

Tails took the risk and made eye contact with her, hoping she doesn't have it. "We know, we just want to ask if you want to help us find it." He grinned.

Fluttershy smiled. "Why yes, I want to help my friends be free of that thing."

Tails was relieved that the Pegasus didn't show any signs of the fever. He was able to relax much better now.

"So umm when do we find the missing part?" Fluttershy asked.

"Until Rarity wakes up. Again." Tails said.

He and Fluttershy looked to where Rarity was, and they saw her snoozing. "She deserves that rest, it was thanks to her we were able to get here much faster."

Fluttershy was a little confused. "Umm Tails, what exactly did Rarity do?"

Tails faced the Pegasus. "Well she asked me if I could hop on her back, and said she will run."

Fluttershy was a bit shocked by this. "She must really care a lot about you Tails. It's actually quite rare when she offers somepony something like that."

"I think that's because I'm small. Just imagine if she carried you guys."

Fluttershy felt dumb for saying that. "Oh, right…" she chuckled nervously. "But she really does care about you a lot, that part I'm sure."

Tails smiled. "Yeah I've learned some things about her while we were travelling. She's really nice."

Suddenly, they heard Rarity get up from the chair.

"So, when do we leave?" Rarity smiled. She had actually heard what the two were talking about.

Tails smirked. "Now."

* * *

The trio have finally arrived in Ponyville, just outside Twilight's house.

"Okay, this is it guys." Tails said.

Just above the library, dark clouds formed, striking lightning and thunder, and strong winds that created ripples on the fox's fur, yet for some reason, he wasn't scared. Tails was always scared of lightning, but this one wasn't affecting him.

Rarity glared. "What's with the generic setup?"

The three went inside. Everything looked the same when Twilight started chasing Tails. Books were everywhere, furniture were in places where it usually wasn't meant to be placed in, and some were broken. In short, everything was messed up.

Rarity and Fluttershy gasped, shocked at the sight.

"Oh dear, what happened here?" Rarity said.

Tails' ears drooped. "Twilight… tried to find the cure herself, but she already caught the fever. She never realized that it was herself who ripped the portion of the page where the cure was."

Rarity pondered on what Tails said for awhile, then gave her thought on it. "Does that mean Twilight was finding and hiding the cure at the same time?"

Tails sadly replied, "Yes…"

Fluttershy frowned. "Poor Twilight… it was like she was fighting herself." She put on a serious and determined face. "We have to find it soon!"

Rarity and Tails shared the same determination Fluttershy had and started searching the library, but remained careful not to break even more things as this was still their friend's home.

Tails went up to Twilight's room, surprised to find it open. He saw a piece of paper on the bed and read its contents.

 _Hey Spike, if you're wondering where I am, I'm off to find Tails-y hehe. If you ever see him, please tell me. Immediately._

 _Hey Tails, if you're reading this, yes because I know you'll come back, just know that I'll find you soon my little fox! And it's sooner than you think!_

He saw his initials and hers at the bottom, surrounded by a heart.

Tails' pupils shrunk. _This is even worse than yesterday! Even if her mind power is strong, nothing stopped that virus once she caught it…_ He frowned.

He noticed another piece of paper on the bed.

 _Tails, please go to the library, I have something to tell you. Just please trust me on this._

 _She forgot to send me this, well now I was able to read it… that fever's making her even more desperate…_ He thought.

He realized something else. "Wait a minute, how was she able to write this without using her magic?" He remembered reading the part where there were chances of the horn malfunctioning. "Hmm it must've been just an early symptom…" He went downstairs to meet up with the other two.

"Did you find anything?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing, except this." He handed her the paper.

Fluttershy and Rarity read it together.

Suddenly there was loud knock on the library door downstairs. "Hey! Who the hay's in there?!"

The three gasped simultaneously. They all recognized that voice. But Tails was the most frightened one.

"Identify yourself intruder!" The voice said.

The three just stood there frozen, waiting for the one to go inside.


	7. Unexpected Recovery

"On the count of three, if you do not identify yourself, you are so gonna get it!" Twilight said in a dead serious way.

"Don't ever come in contact with her alright Fluttershy? You might get infected." Tails whispered, still in a panicked state.

Fluttershy, who was shaking in fear, nodded in response.

"One!"

The three took a step back, going farther from the library door which defended them from a pony infected with a virus that makes one crazy in love. They knew it wouldn't hold forever, yet they still remained in the room, not even a thought of hiding. They were that scared.

"Two!"

Just one more count, and the crazy mare will soon invade her own house, which is pretty ironic. The look on the trio's faces was one where it's like they have seen death itself. Yesterday, Rarity had doubts in her mind of why they had to run away from a ridiculous virus, yet now with the events unfolding, she had decided to go with the fox and tried not to catch the fever, and it was also because the fox has been so kind to her. What really made her seal the decision was the fact that the lavender pony outside banged on the door very loudly with an unusually high amount of strength. She found the pony to be so creepily desperate, or so she thought.

"Three!"

Was this it for them? With all the work the white unicorn and the yellow fox did, only to be lost in the place where he first noticed this dreaded virus strain? For the yellow Pegasus, she only found out about this outbreak just recently, and it seems her soon zombified-lovesick self will get to see more of this than her now still normal self. Now, the only shield protecting them from the evil outside has finally broken, and the lavender mare has finally gotten inside the library.

Slowly she walked towards the three, and that amused smile on her face slowly formed, perhaps because it was out of the fact that it was only her friends. "Rarity? Why didn't you just tell me it was you guys? I had to count to three in a very dramatic-" And that's when she finally noticed the one in between the two ponies. It was him. The fox she has been looking for. The smile on her face grew wider. "Tails! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

It was the smile which the fox found full of craziness, either that or his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Out of immense fear, he took some more steps back, and now there were barely any more steps to walk back on as he was near the bookshelves already. His first kiss would soon come, and it will be from a pony who has absolutely no control over her emotions, as they were being manipulated by some very absurd microbe that has now caused a plague.

"Tails what's wrong? It's just me." The smile on her face remained. She was really confused as to why he was all shaking. Was he afraid of her? She thought. But the mare couldn't find any reason to justify that. She doesn't remember doing anything to the Mobian that would make him act like that. She hasn't eaten anything messy lately, so it couldn't be because there was something on her face that would trigger a frightening image, actually, others would find that more amusing that frightening. She didn't know why she suddenly had that thought, maybe it was because the fox was scared easily, but he is just a kid after all, so it made sense.

Tails was already on the edge. He couldn't move anywhere else. He was really trapped now. He noticed his two non-infected friends just standing there, doing nothing. He wanted to get mad at them right now. It seems he has forgotten all about how viruses get transmitted due to his panicked state. "P-please don't kiss me! Please! I'm not ready for such things!" He begged as he kneeled and clasped his hands.

After hearing what he said, Twilight blushed. "K-kiss?! Why would I do that?" _…I-I guess it won't actually be all that bad if it's you..._ She blushed harder at the thought. She found the fox to be quite adorable ever since the first time she met him, much like everpony else, but she never thought of actually kissing the fox, until he brought it up now.

Her response only confused Tails. "What?" Only now did he notice that Twilight wasn't actually assaulting him to embrace and smooch him all day, but this ultimately resulted in to confuse the fox even further. He came to one realization. "You're just tricking me aren't you? Yesterday, all you wanted was to chase me and you know… do those romance-y stuff to me!" He didn't want to make things too detailed.

Upon hearing that, Twilight blushed again. "W-what are you talking about?" She doesn't remember doing any of that to him. But, she also barely remembers anything in the last few days, which she actually found rather strange. She's aware of being awake during those days, yet her brain was somehow unable to remember what happened during these times. She was a little furious at the fox for blaming her for something she doesn't even remember doing. "Maybe you should explain before accusing me of such things." She said seriously as she slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

Now this really maxed out the fox's confusion. It was Twilight herself who has been searching for him around the town, yet now she's declaring that she was innocent of doing these things. He was a little ticked off at her sudden anger towards him, but he remained calm to avoid any more problems. Only now did he think of a possible answer to his confusion towards the sudden change in the pony's behavior; the sudden change being back to her normal self. "Hey Fluttershy, can you get the book from my backpack? It's right there on the table." The yellow Pegasus nodded. Tails remained careful. "Don't move Twilight. I'm serious." He said.

Fluttershy unzipped Tails's backpack and there she saw the book. She approached the fox to hand him the book. "Here you go Tails." The fox thanked her.

Twilight became very curious about the book. She remembered that book being in her library, but she didn't bother reading it, or maybe she just couldn't remember? But now that Tails looked interested in it, it seems his curiosity was contagious and now she, too, shared the same peaking interest for the book. But she had to follow the fox's order, as he looked rather serious. It was the first time she'd seen him act like this to her, and it kind of saddened her.

The two ponies still remained a distance from Twilight, fearing she may actually still have the sickness.

Tails read the contents of the book. "One sign that a mare may have been cured of the Evol fever is that she will not remember what happened when she was still infected. Please understand that this may not always be a sign of being cured, but it usually is; this absurd virus is unpredictable. Just hope you're lucky." _I hope we are…_

He gathered enough courage to walk towards Twilight, desperately hoping in his mind that she was really free of the sickness. "What do you remember from yesterday?"

Twilight took a moment to try and think about it, but nothing was really going in her mind about yesterday. "Nothing. I really don't remember anything, and it's really bugging me."

Tails took out two pieces of paper from the book and handed it to her. "Here. Maybe this will help." He said with a serious face, still having suspicions about her current state.

Twilight read the paper on top first. She noticed it was her handwriting. She blushed as she read its contents. There was no way that she could've written this. "D-did I really do this?" Her voice came out as shrill.

Tails sighed. "Yes. It even has your name written below… with mine…" He blushed lightly.

Twilight looked down and confirmed that he was right. There she saw her initials and his, surrounded by a heart. She blushed intensively, with absolute denial that she wrote this. Then she saw the other piece of paper. She was hesitant of reading it, but it was too late anyway after reading that first one. As she read the much shorter letter, she noticed it sounded more serious, either that or desperation to see the fox. That's when it hit her. She gasped. "I… remember this! This letter! I wrote this to tell you that I wasn't sick anymore!"

Something felt really off, according to the fox. "Wait… how did you remember that you weren't sick anymore? I thought they aren't aware of having it. And the book mentioned something about memory loss."

Twilight also thought it was pretty strange, though she hasn't really read much of the book anyways. "It must be something similar to the hangover effect," she guessed.

"Umm does this mean Twilight is not sick anymore?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess so. She doesn't seem to have any signs of it anymore." Tails said.

The three sighed in relief and was happy that there was another citizen who doesn't have the fever, well in her case, has been cured of it. Now the only question is, how?

"So Twilight, do you really not remember anything? How did you get cured?" Rarity asked.

"I really don't remember. I'm trying to, but I just can't. I don't know how I got cured, that's the strangest part. I just remember waking up and somehow realizing I'm not sick," Twilight explained.

"Well, let's just all be happy that Twilight is free of the sickness," Tails said. All of them agreed.

Just a few seconds later, Tails suddenly remembered why they came here in the first place. "Hey Twilight, actually we came here to find a missing piece from the book." He showed the page about the fever and pointed at the bottom portion. "You see, a part of the page has been ripped."

Twilight's eyes widened at the horror. "How did this happen?! Who did this?! WHO?!" She said, with obvious anger present in her voice. If there's one thing she hates a lot, are those who doesn't take care of books. Once she finds out who did this, she'll be so angry at that person or pony her hair will catch on fire.

Tails was genuinely scared of Twilight's apparent anger. It was actually the first time he'd seen her get this mad. But he knew the answer to her question, and he didn't know whether that will make things better or worse. It was hard for him to say it, as if a lump formed in his throat, one that was hard to swallow. Yet that was the only way, and so he had no other choice. "A-actually… it was you Twilight…" He said rather quietly.

Twilight was in complete disbelief. Not in a million years would she ever rip a page off a book. Heck, even a subtle scratch on the cover of a book would make her angry already. "W-what did you say?" Her tone wasn't angry, it was more of fear and concern.

There was no turning back now. Tails started explaining. "Yeah, believe it or not, it was you." He explained when it all started, the first time he saw the fever, starting with her. He told why she ripped the portion of the page.

Twilight would occasionally blush as Tails told her the story of what happened during the previous days; when she still had the fever. The blush would darken every time he mentioned her and how she wanted to just smooch and keep the fox for herself. Luckily she was unaware of it as she didn't even remember it. She would've fainted of embarrassment if she did, and there was no way her normal self was that obsessive, right? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her friend.

"Twilight dear, it seems your cheeks have turned a permanent shade of red." A little joke from the generous pony earned chuckles from the fox and the yellow Pegasus.

Twilight groaned and blushed yet again. "W-will you quit it! And I'm pretty sure I don't have the ripped page. And there's no way I would damage any book!"

"Either that or you just don't remember. Twilight, I only noticed the ripped page after I escaped from you, when you still had the fever that is." Tails said.

"Tails, didn't Applejack chase you before you bumped in to me?" Rarity asked.

At hearing this, Tails's eyes widened. Does it mean that _she_ had the missing portion after all this time? "Oh no…"

"What's wrong Tails?" Fluttershy asked, concerned for the fox. She saw in his eyes just how scared he was.

"A-Applejack has the missing piece…" Tails said with a shaky voice.

"You seem very scared Tails, did Applejack do something to you? Umm besides her displaying the effects of the scary fever that is…" Fluttershy said.

"I don't know, the way the fever affected her seems different. Ever since I noticed her acting like that, she's been giving me those winks and smiles." He shuddered at the thought. "And not to mention she trapped me in her apple cellar!" He exclaimed. _It was a nice cellar though…_

"Well the only way to find out if she does have that missing part of the page is to go find her." Twilight suggested. Confusion was in her mind, as she didn't really know what the reason as to why that piece was removed in the first place. She raise one of her eyebrows and asked, "What was so important in that missing piece anyway that it had to be ripped?" She could feel her anger rising up again at that last word.

Tails went straight to the point and said, "The cure."

Twilight blinked once. "Oh. Then that just made everything much more difficult, didn't it?" She paused for awhile. "But we can't just stay here. We have to find her now before things get even worse."

Tails was hesitant to go, but he just couldn't give up now after all they've been through. "Okay… let's go."

As they got out of the library, they started another travel to Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity was pretty close beside Tails as they walked, which Twilight noticed. She, along with Fluttershy, were just behind the two. She got Fluttershy's attention and whispered, "Hey Fluttershy, Rarity's pretty close to Tails, don't you think?"

Fluttershy smiled and replied, "I think it's because they've become really good friends. She's been accompanying Tails since yesterday to find that cure."

Twilight believed her friend, but she was still a little suspicious. _I hope that's the case…_

* * *

 **Hello readers! It's a bit late, but I just want to say thank you, especially to those who gave reviews to this story, as well as to those who have favorited and followed. It really is a big help to see my story being appreciated as it helps keep my spirits up so I can keep on writing, as well as improve!**

 **College life has been pretty busy. That and laziness are the reasons why I couldn't update sooner. But at least this chapter is a sign that I will still update! – 9/20/2015**


	8. Back There Again

"I don't know guys. I don't think we should intrude on Applejack's property while she's not around."

The group has finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, the place which Tails currently considered as the evilest place in Ponyville, all because of one certain farmer pony under the influence of the fever.

"But Twilight! This is the best time to do it!" The other reason Tails wanted to do it now was because Applejack wasn't here yet. "If she was here, things would just be more difficult."

"Okay fine, but we'll have to split up so we can search faster." Twilight quickly thought of a plan. "You and I will search the house while Rarity and Fluttershy will search the cellar. Got it?"

Everyone else nodded, except for one, who stopped in front of Twilight and Tails. "Uhh Twilight darling, I think Tails and I should go together and search the cellar."

Once again Twilight's suspicions about her raised. "And why is that Rarity?" She raised one of her eyebrows.

"T-Tails and I seem more familiar with the cellar, having visiting it just a few days ago because of Applejack." She grinned nervously. "Right Tails?"

"Well she does have a point Twilight." Tails said. _But Rarity was just outside the cellar that time…_

Twilight thought she was just overthinking things. Rarity wouldn't do anything bad right? But why would she want Tails to go with her? She didn't want to jump to conclusions, and decided to agree with them. "Oh alright, you two can go together. Fluttershy, you'll go with me."

Rarity smiled. "Thank you Twilight. Let's go Tails."

The group split up to search for that missing page, hoping they would finally find it this time.

* * *

Twilight and Fluttershy were inside the farmhouse, searching every corner and every room. Of course, they asked permission from the Apple family to allow this search.

The two thanked the family and headed outside the house. "And we found… nothing. Except for some love letters which AJ wanted to give Tails." Twilight snickered.

"I hope Tails and Rarity were able to find something." Fluttershy said.

After hearing that name, Twilight suddenly became curious and her suspicions were rising up again. "Fluttershy, do you think something's up with Rarity?"

"Doesn't seem like it, why?"

"I don't know, it's just that she wants to be close to Tails. I understand that they're really good friends now, at least that's what he told me on the way here, but I saw the way she looked at him when they were going to the cellar."

Fluttershy had to think before replying, "Maybe it's because…" Then it suddenly hit her. She gasped. "Rarity might've caught the fever!"

This made the lavender pony gasp as well. She didn't have time to think things through. "We have to hurry! Tails might be in trouble! Well not really I mean all this fever really is just about falling in love but still!" _I just talked as fast as Pinkie… the wonders of frustration…_ The two ran to the cellar.

* * *

"I can't find anything in here." Tails said in frustration as he continued searching the cellar.

"It's the same for me here," Rarity, who was in the other side of the room, replied. "But I must say, Applejack really knows how to keep her cellar clean."

"How are we supposed to find the cure now? We're all doomed…" Tails frowned, and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. He got the book from his backpack, and started reading random pages from it.

Rarity felt bad and went close to Tails. "Don't worry Tails, Twilight and Fluttershy might have found something by now." She displayed a concerned smile to the fox.

Tails stopped reading the book and hugged Rarity. "I really do hope so…"

This sudden embrace brought surprise and delight to the white pony. The warmth from the fox made her feel all good inside.

Tails was really thankful that Rarity was there. She's been with him, supporting him all this time. He wanted to do something for her after all this is over. "You know Rarity, I've learned a lot of things about you these past few days. You really are such a nice pony. I know this sounds crazy but, you're like a big sister to me." Tails blushed lightly and chuckled. "Sorry if it's sudden."

Rarity blushed after hearing this. "Oh not at all Tails…" She was happy, but at the same time sad, expecting more. _Only a sister…_ She shook her head. Why were these thoughts coming to her mind? She saw the fox as a great friend these past few days, nothing more, but today, it seems she wanted it to be more than that. Maybe she just wanted to be best friends with him? Heck, these thoughts were not even present just a few hours back in the library. _What is the matter with me today?_ Has she been forgetting something?

Tails noticed Rarity not saying anything, and then saw the look on her face, as if she was in deep thought. "Uhh Rarity, you okay?" He asked.

Rarity heard Tails call her name, and finally got his attention. "Oh uhh yes I'm fine darling, just thinking about things…" She saw the look on his face, one that showed concern. It looked like he wanted to listen to more of her thoughts, hoping to help. But she didn't want to reveal the truth. "I just didn't expect this 'adventure' to be so stressful."

Tails chuckled, "Now you know how I feel."

A short moment of silence came, and Tails cleared his throat. "Well I think we should just go out since we found nothing here." He didn't hear any response, rather, he heard a thud. When he looked back, he saw Rarity lying on the floor and noticed her eyes closed. He gasped. "Rarity? Rarity!" He shook her shoulder, but she didn't respond. Tails was starting to panic. "Oh no!"

Tails heard footsteps from the cellar entrance, and was relieved when he saw Twilight and Fluttershy. "Guys! Help! Rarity fainted!"

The two quickly approached them. "Tails! Don't go near her!" Twilight exclaimed.

"But she's unconscious! We have to help her!"

"Don't you remember the Evol fever? She might actually have it. And this pretty much confirms it!"

Tails took a step back from the unconscious pony. "B-but… that can't be! She hasn't shown any signs of it apart from this one. But I don't remember fainting to be part of it." He got the book from the table where he left it, and showed them the page, which made Twilight a little angry seeing the ripped part. "See? It doesn't say anything. We have to bring her back to the library, and get out of here before…"

"Hey! What are y'all doin' in mah cellar?"

The three gasped, as they knew whose voice that was.


	9. Short Relief

Tails felt time slow down, with a look of ultimate fright on his face. Oh no. It was her. It can't be her. Now that they were stuck down there in her cellar, there was no way they were going to get out. She would do anything just to be near him. He could hear his own heart beating. He didn't want to be trapped in this cellar, no way this was going to be the place of his last stand against evil. He wasn't ready to accept his fate of dying in the hands of a strong pony farmer.

Wait… really? Seriously, this fox is exaggerating the situation a bit too much.

"AHHHHH!" Tails screamed at the sight of Applejack. "It's her!" He hid behind Twilight, leaving the unconscious Rarity on the floor.

"Hey guys, what are y'all doing here? Ah don't really mind but, I'm just surprised."

Tails whispered to Twilight, "We have to get out of here, and make sure she won't touch you! She's the ultimate source of the fever!" His eyes were the size of marbles. He was at the point of either insanity or collapsing.

Twilight thought that the fox was overreacting. She noticed Applejack just acting like her normal self. But, she didn't want to risk getting sick again, or anything. "Applejack, have you umm had any sort of affection towards someone lately?"

Applejack was confused at her sudden question. "Uhh no. Why?"

Twilight looked at the fox. "You see Tails?"

Applejack was confused. "Now why would Tails wanna know about it?" She finally saw the fox coming out of his cover.

"S-s-so does that mean you're not sick anymore?"

The pony decided to just play along; the fox looked like he just had a bad day, and she didn't want to be the cause of making it even worse. "Ah guess so…" Was that the right answer however was the question that filled her mind.

Tails sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness…" _The apocalypse is over…_

"Let's take Rarity back to her place," Twilight said.

Tails disagreed, as that certain pony might still be there. "Umm Twilight, Sweetie Belle is still there."

"But wouldn't that be better? With her sister by her side?"

Tails shook his head. "Sweetie Belle… also caught the fever."

Applejack was so confused right now. "Now what fever are y'all talking about? Is it some sort of Mad Pony Disease? Because by the look on Tails's face, it sounds really serious."

Tails did expect the pony to forget that she had it, just like what happened to Twilight previously. He handed her the book. "Well, you're close, but it's more of a crazy-pony-where-they-chase-me fever!"

"Chasin' ya? Now what kind of fever is that?"

"Read the book to find out."

"Okay guys, we better take Rarity someplace else. I don't want to get sick again," Twilight said.

Applejack only got what Twilight meant just now. "Wait a minute, Rarity's sick? Is that why she's unconscious?"

"We don't know yet for sure. I mean she was just looking okay before," Tails said.

"But Tails! Isn't this supposed to be a sign that she is indeed sick? We can't bring her with us!" Twilight said.

"But she hasn't even waken up yet to confirm it. And why do you sound so angry anyway?" Tails asked with a raised brow.

"It's just that…" Twilight lowered her head and sighed. "It's going to be difficult for us to find that cure if we keep getting infected by this ridiculous virus." She knew that wasn't the only reason, but she'll have to wait for a better moment to say it. "We're just gonna go in circles if that happens…"

Tails approached her and patted her head. "Hey, that's not gonna happen, we'll be able to get through this, and our friends will be back to the way they were."

Twilight looked up to him. That smile on his face brought some confidence back to her. If a fox like him who wasn't even part of their world can be so optimistic, then she certainly can.

But beneath that confident smile, was actually a very scared fox. He only tried his best to hide just how afraid he really was. He was shaking inside. He might as well also find a cure for himself to stop it.

They all suddenly heard a groan from a certain mare. "R-Rarity?" Tails asked nervously. If she was infected, they were definitely doomed, being stuck inside a cellar and all.

"Tails? W-what happened?" Rarity rubbed her head.

"You fainted," Tails said straightforwardly.

"D-does this confirm that I'm sick?" Rarity frowned. It looks it was the end of the road for her part in this fun little adventure.

"Only one way to find out." Tails took the risk. It was better to find out now than later. He stared at her eyes for some time before asking, "Do you feel any different?"

"Well, no."

Tails sighed in relief. "Oh that's really good." He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Man this is tiring me…"

"Don't ya worry sugarcube, I'll give ya one of our apples to help you feel better," Applejack said.

Tails smiled weakly. "Thanks Applejack." It surely made him feel a little more at ease to see Applejack acting like her normal self again, unlike that crazy one earlier.

Rarity said, "Now how about we get out of this cellar and put an end to that preposterous virus?"

The group all had a determined look on their faces. "Rarity's right. Let's get this over with," Twilight said.

Applejack opened the door of the cellar and she went out first, followed by Twilight, Rarity, and then Tails. As Tails got out of the entrance, he looked back and saw Fluttershy just about to get out. "Hey Fluttershy, you okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. It's just that the cellar was kinda scary because it was dark." She blushed lightly as she looked at him nervously.

Tails just stood there as she walked past him. _Her timid personality makes her look so innocent. No wonder the others find her so cute. Well, she really is._ He giggled. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed them getting farther. "Hey guys wait up!" There was just one thing that kind of confused him. _But was it really that dark? Well it probably was, there are just so many problems right now that I didn't notice. Poor Fluttershy…_


	10. Sickly Speedster

The group were all heading back to Ponyville, hoping to be able to finally find something that could help them.

"Remind me again exactly where we're going?" Applejack asked.

"To find the ones who are infected with the fever," Tails replied.

"And exactly who are we going to first?" The orange pony asked.

"It's either Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie. I actually don't know if Pinkie caught it, but you were there in the bakery back when you were still… sick…" Tails shuddered at the memory. Applejack didn't seem to notice it though. She was surprised to hear that cyan pegasus' name.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash caught the fever?"

Rarity joined in the conversation. "Yes. It's quite amusing to see her act all so feminine. She 'fell in love' with Sonic." She chuckled.

Applejack snickered. "Rainbow Dash? Falling in love with Sonic?" She couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't she already?! Oh boy, I can just imagine her acting like that and chasin' him!" She wiped the tears off her eyes. "Woo you guys gave me a good laugh, thanks." She chuckled.

As the group continued walking, Tails looked at Rarity. He was concerned for her, especially after what happened earlier. "Hey Rarity, you okay?"

Rarity made eye contact with Tails and said, "Why of course darling, why'd you ask?"

"I mean you just fainted awhile ago, you sure nothing's wrong?"

Rarity took her eyes off the fox and just looked at the path in front on her. "O-oh, it's probably just the stress from all this… we've had a lot of adventures from before, but not quite like this."

"Alright, if you ever feel tired, then just tell us okay?" _Wait, she already told me that before…_

"Sure. Thank you Tails." _Maybe I was just overthinking things before. No, that's not it. It's that evil virus! It tried to manipulate my mind! But no more! That adorable fox is my friend and I will help him no matter what! I shall not give in to that ridiculous fever! Don't worry Sweetie Belle, we'll find the cure!_ She started galloping, which surprised the group.

"R-Rarity?" They all started chasing after her.

Rarity looked back and said with a smile, "You want this to be over soon, right? So what are we waiting for?"

They all shared the same determination and smiled.

* * *

"Now where can we find Rainbow Dash?" Tails asked. After some time, they finally arrived in the middle of the town.

"She's most likely still chasing Sonic around. So she can't be back in Cloudsdale," Twilight said.

When Tails turned around he saw someone coming at him. They were running rather fast. He squinted his eyes. "Wait, who's-" His eyes widened as he realized who it was. _Oh no!_

Rarity also felt nervous about this.

"Hi Tails!" This certain pony tackled Tails to the ground.

"Applebloom? What are you doing?" Applejack asked, a little concerned that she was running by herself. She was about to pull her away from Tails, but he was quick to get up and pushed her away instead. This surprised her. "Tails what are you-"

Tails whispered near her ear, "Be careful, she might be sick! This sickness is as contagious as catching a cold!"

Applejack had her mouth agape, then nodded, quickly understanding the situation.

"H-hey Applebloom." Tails smiled nervously. He certainly didn't want to encounter the same situation like with Sweetie Belle. "W-why'd you tackle me?"

"Sorry about that, I was runnin' too fast."

"Applebloom, what do you think of me?" Tails asked out of nowhere. He was already getting tired of running away. He was technically immune to the fever anyway.

Applebloom was confused and surprised by this. "Well, you're pretty strange the first time I've seen ya, I mean it's the first time I've seen a talking fox who also walks on two legs." She grinned. "But, you're really cute!"

That compliment didn't even make Tails blush anymore. He was getting used to it, but not in a really good way, for obvious reasons. He did the usual staring to confirm.

The filly however didn't have any signs of sudden change in behavior, making the fox slightly relieved. "You don't have it…" He chuckled.

Applebloom raised her brow. "Have what?"

Tails went closer and said, "Okay, have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

Applebloom nodded.

"Do you notice anything different about her lately?"

The filly pondered about it for a moment, then finally responded, "Well she has been flyin' a lot more often lately, and she keeps shouting this name. Maybe she's looking for somethin'."

"Is the name she keeps saying… Sonic?"

"Ah guess so… it does kinda sound like that."

The fox decided to tell her. "Applebloom, the reason why Dashie is like that is because she's sick. She caught the Evol fever."

Applebloom was confused. "Evol fever? Well that sounds pretty weird." But the fact that it was a fever, as she heard, made her a little scared. "W-what happens if you get it?"

"As ridiculous as it might sound, the victim gets to 'fall in love' with the first one they see of the opposite gender." Tails muttered, "Now that I think about it, I don't think they're the _actual_ victims."

Rarity nervously said, "A-Applebloom, please don't go near Sweetie Belle."

"W-why? I was with her earlier."

Rarity didn't seem surprised by what she said, neither did Tails, because he knew she wasn't sick. "Sweetie Belle… caught the fever."

Applebloom gasped, suddenly remembering. "So that's why she kept asking me about Tails!"

Twilight said, "Sweetie Belle didn't ask you to help her find him?"

Applebloom shook her head. "No. She said she was gonna find him herself and didn't need any help. But looks like I found him first." She chuckled.

Twilight assumed, "This fever must affect the victim in a way that only she gets the one she's 'hunting down' all for herself."

This made Tails shudder. "Uhh Twilight, w-what kind of assumption is that?"

Twilight faced the fox, and saw the frightened look on his face. She frowned, feeling guilty for scaring him. "S-sorry Tails, I didn't mean to scare you. And like what you said, it was just an assumption, so it may not be true at all."

Tails sighed. "Y-yeah…"

Applebloom asked, "Uhh… is there some sort of cure for this fever?"

Applejack said, "That's what we're tryin' to look for. And Tails here thinks Dashie's got it, that's why we're findin' her."

"Is it because Dashie's sick that she might know what the cure is?"

Tails nodded. "From what we've read from the book that has info about it, those who caught the fever may prevent others from curing them. So it's very possible that Dashie knows where the cure is, we'll just have to force her to tell us if the worst happens."

Fluttershy said nervously, "Uhh guys, I think there's someone pretty fast heading towards us."

They all looked to the right, and there they saw Sonic running, just like Fluttershy mentioned.

Tails was a little relieved, knowing this was a sign that Rainbow Dash was nearby. He had to stop Sonic for now though. "Sonic! Stop!"

Sonic followed and stopped near Tails. "Hey buddy." He saw the other ponies the fox had brought with him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Tails asked, "Sonic, where's Rainbow Dash?"

Just as Sonic was about to reply, the cyan Pegasus shouted, "Sonic!" She looked very happy.

Sonic held Tails's shoulders. "Listen Tails, that girl has been following me for many days now. Have you found the cure yet?" Sweat formed on his forehead as he asked, and his eyes shrunk, desperate for an answer.

Tails shook his head slowly. "Sorry Sonic, Rainbow Dash is our only lead for now. We have to catch her."

"That Pegasus is full of evil surprises! I didn't expect her to be the Amy of this world!"

Tails held Sonic's cheeks. "Sonic, you have to get it together! You have to stay put, let her catch you or something. We need to ask her some things."

"No buddy, you don't understand! She's gonna kill me with those hugs of h-" Before he even finished, Rainbow Dash already tackled him to the ground.

"Hi Sonikku! I missed you so much!" She hugged him and nuzzled her cheeks with his.

"B-but it's been only a day…" He was having trouble breathing thanks to Dashie's tight hugs.

Applejack snickered. _Sonikku? She even has a nickname for him already!_

 _Seems like Sonic wasn't joking when he said those hugs will kill him…_ Twilight thought. _Man, does this fever give you super strength too? And I thought it was only about liking someone all of a sudden…_

Fluttershy smiled. _Hmm, how about… Tailsikku? How does that sound?_ She blushed after realizing what she just thought of.

 _Is this how Sweetie Belle treated Tails?_ Applebloom wondered. "Uhh I'll just be going now. I also gotta ask a certain someone about something." _Maybe she knows something about the cure..._

"Alright Applebloom, be careful!" Applejack said as she and the group waved her goodbye.

Sonic raised his hand dramatically towards Tails, as if it was a life or death situation (it probably is), hoping to save him from this misery.

Tails cleared his throat. "H-hi Dashie, can you let go of Sonic please?"

Rainbow Dash said, "But he always runs away when I do that!"

"Actually, Sonic told me that he promised to not run away again if that happens, right Sonic?" He glared at the hedgehog.

"Y-yeah… he's right…"

"Really? Okay then!" She released her tight hug, letting Sonic finally breathe normally. But she still remained close to Sonic, so close that he was still uncomfortable. She also didn't let go of him, still holding his arm with a sweet smile on her face.

Sonic looked annoyed, and sighed. "Look, I'm really not going anywhere this time…" He knew she wouldn't believe that, so he had no other choice. He looked at her in the eyes and said, "I promise you Rainbow Dash, alright?" He showed his "sweetest" smile yet.

Rainbow Dash blushed and grinned nervously. "O-Okay, i-if you say so Sonic…" _H-H-HE'S SO COOL!_ She was basically screaming like a fangirl inside, and tried her best to hold everything in.

"Dashie, is it alright if we ask you something?" Tails asked. He felt tense because the Pegasus really looked unstable, like she was about to explode.

She heard the fox's voice, making her snap out of her thoughts and stop daydreaming about the blue hedgehog. "Okay, what is it?" She smiled.

Tails suddenly remembered something about a symptom of the fever, stopping him from bringing out the book. "Uhh, just a second okay?" He chuckled. He went back to his traveling group and huddled. Tails whispered, "Don't bring out the book just yet. Remember what I said earlier about them being against the cure? She might break it." They broke the huddle, and Tails approached Rainbow.

"H-have you seen a portion of a page anywhere? I'm looking for it and I really need it for uhh… research… yeah…" He smiled nervously.

Rainbow felt something in her chest. She knew what he was talking about. She had to stop them from finding it. "I… haven't seen anything like that… sorry…" She hung her head and smirked mischievously.

"Oh… okay…" Tails felt defeated. She was the closest lead they can get to finding the solution to this epidemic, yet it was all lost now. "…thanks anyway Dashie. I guess we'll look somewhere else." He sighed. As he was about to turn around, Rainbow stopped him.

"Actually, I might be able to help you guys."

This caught the fox's interest. There was still hope.

"But only you can hear it, nobody else. Got it?" Tails nodded and looked serious. Rainbow noticed the bag Fluttershy was carrying. "Uhh actually, the others need to hear it too, I mean so you don't have to explain it to them anymore, you know?" She smiled without any hint of suspicion from the fox's eyes. The fever definitely boosted one's acting skills.

"Alright!" Tails exclaimed, and signaled the others to come closer.

Rainbow smirked. She had a confident feeling that book was inside there. This is her chance. _Hehe. Might as well destroy it too…_


	11. A (Not so) Surprising Revelation

As Tails signaled the others to get closer, Twilight became suspicious. She noticed how Rainbow was looking at Tails's bag like it was her prey. Her eyes widened at the realization. _She knows!_ She went closer to Fluttershy and whispered, "Fluttershy, take the book out."

"What do you mean Twilight?"

"Just take it out and hide it behind the bag away from Rainbow's sight. She's aiming for it. It's a symptom of the fever." She stopped in front of Fluttershy, hiding most of the yellow Pegasus from Dashie's sight. "Oh don't mind me, just looking for something." She smiled.

Fluttershy was a little confused. "I-I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but can't we just stay away from her?"

Twilight whispered, "She's the only lead we got for now, so the best thing to do right now is take the risk."

"B-but isn't it okay if only Tails goes to her?"

"Hey you two, are you coming here or what?" Rainbow Dash was getting impatient.

Twilight looked towards where she was. "Just a sec!" She looked back at Fluttershy and whispered, "That's exactly why. She's gonna get suspicious of us."

Fluttershy nodded. She opened the zipper of the bag using her mouth and took out the book. She placed it on the side of the bag Rainbow currently can't see. They continued walking towards her, hoping that she didn't notice anything. Everything would be lost now if the book gets destroyed or stolen.

Twilight felt confused. _Wait a minute, if they don't want to be cured, then why does it look like Rainbow wants the book too? The cure is only in the ripped part of the page, unless…_

Rainbow smirked and just as Twilight expected, she pounced on Fluttershy, trying to pull the book away from her.

This sudden action scared Fluttershy, and she swung the book hard and hit Rainbow on the head, knocking her out. Fluttershy gasped. "Oh no! I-I didn't mean it…"

Sonic felt a chill up his spine. He heard just how powerful when the book hit Rainbow's face. He whispered to Tails, "Uhh are you sure she wields the element of kindness?"

Tails just shrugged off the question. He checked Rainbow's hooves and mane to see if she was hiding the missing piece, but he found nothing. He sighed. "She doesn't have it."

"We'll just have to ask her once she wakes up if she knows anything, but we have to make sure she doesn't escape from us," Twilight said.

* * *

The cyan Pegasus groaned. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She was wondering where she was, but she couldn't go anywhere because of the ropes that tied her hooves together. "W-where am I? Hello? Anybody there?" All of a sudden, a light appeared above her, focusing only on her and the chair she was tied on. She noticed the flooring and the surroundings, and instantly realized where she was. _Since when did Twilight have spotlights in her house?_

She heard a chuckle from the darkness. "Hello, Rainbow Dash." Confusion loomed upon her. Why was Twilight talking like some villain about to introduce herself?

"Uhh Twilight, what's going on? What's up with the creepy atmosphere?" The lavender pony suddenly creeped up in front of her like some horror movie cliché, their faces merely inches apart. This was getting tense indeed.

"Where is it?" Twilight said sternly while slowly backing her face away from the Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"The missing piece of the page!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Suddenly, another stepped into the light and made itself present. "Dashie, just tell us where is it and we'll untie you. Please." It was the adorable little fox himself.

"Tails? You're in this too? What's going on?!" She struggled against the ropes, which moved the chair.

"Don't try to fool us Dash, we know you're sick and you'll do whatever it takes to destroy the book."

All these accusations against her was making her annoyed. "Book? What book?! I'm not even sick!"

"Maybe she's right Twilight." Tails said. He was getting slightly worried with how those ropes looked so tight.

Twilight sighed. "Well, there's only one way to find out…"

Yet another stepped in the spotlight. "H-hey Rainbow…" It was the hedgehog himself.

Rainbow gasped. "Sonic?" She chuckled. "Okay, you guys can stop now. This must be some sort of prank right?"

Tails said, "Hey Dashie, if you tell us where it is maybe you can get something from Sonic."

"Like?"

Twilight smirked. "Maybe a kiss from him?"

Rainbow's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa are you suggesting that I like Sonic that way? Because I don't think so."

Sonic sighed in relief. Rainbow saw this and while she did just mention those things, it kind of made her feel… sad? She shook those thoughts out of her mind.

"Wait what?" Twilight was confused.

"Look Twilight, he's a hedgehog and I'm… not. Besides, I'm not really into those mushy romancey stuff."

Tails suddenly remembered his conversation with Rainbow back then. It was those exact words that she said that made him smile now. "She's back to normal! Twilight, we can untie her now." Before Twilight could even react, he quickly went towards and untied the Pegasus from those infernal ropes.

"Thanks Tails. So, do you guys mind telling what's going on here? And what's with the spotlight Twilight?"

Twilight smiled sheepishly and turned all the other lights in the house on, revealing all the other members of the group which Dashie noticed instantly.

"Fluttershy? Rarity? Applejack? You're here too?"

The three just grinned nervously with a squee.

* * *

"That's the weirdest fever I've ever heard," Rainbow said.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, and we still have to find the c-" That's when the realization hit him. "Wait a minute…"

He had to gather more clues. "Twilight, you said you were cured when you woke up days ago right?"

"Yes. But when I woke up I felt a little bump on my head. I must've hit it or something."

Tails gasped. It all finally connected now. It was all in front of him all along. He felt so dumb for not realizing it sooner, but he was still happy otherwise because finally… finally! "That's it! We don't need to find that missing piece because the cure is…"

All the others leaned in closer in anticipation of the revelation that could end this apocalypse. "We just have to hit them on the head and knock them out!" He grinned. "It's kind of like requiring a headshot to kill a zombie."

The others did not expect that at all and they were left with a blank expression on their faces. All they could say was, "What?"

"Are you saying that after everything we've been through, trying to defend the book, searching for that dreaded missing piece, were all for nothing?" Twilight said rather tense.

"Darling, surely this fever has been causing you enough stress already," Rarity said. "And I believe this has proven that."

"No guys, it all connects together, see? We just have to try it out on whoever's still sick. But it wasn't for nothing. Maybe that's what was in that missing part. That the cure is just a quick hit on the head."

"Alright then. Let's eliminate this fever once and for all!"

Applejack interrupted. "Hold on, who else is sick?"

Tails remembered his and Rarity's little encounter with Applejack when she was still sick. He just happened to recall a certain pink pony. "Pinkie Pie?" He mentioned.

"Sweetie Belle is also sick," Rarity frowned.

As if on coincidence, the mentioned filly entered the house.

"S-Sweetie Belle?" Tails said.

"Hey Tails!"

He gulped. The cuteness overload will be too much for him. "W-what are you and Applebloom doing here?"

"Oh, Applebloom just told me to come with her."

Applebloom said, "She doesn't look sick at all."

Tails agreed. She didn't seem to run towards him and attack him with her cuteness. Things were looking good. "Okay, so the only one left is Pinkie Pie." _I hope…._

Rarity held Tails's shoulder. "Looks like it's finally coming to an end, isn't it darling?"

Tails sighed. "Yeah…"

And so, they started their journey towards the last victim of this surprise sickness and finally put it to rest.


End file.
